


Dreaming of Domesticity

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Reverse Rape, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What about her is so special?” Kamukura asks, a muscle in his jaw twitching.Naegi perks his head up from his pillows, looking at him with wide eyes. “Huh?”“People die every day. Children, people younger and in more dire situations than her. And yet, you do not lie in bed every day weeping for them. So, what is it about her? You did not know her, you did not speak to her - she was a stranger. She did not even know you existed.”“It’s not a matter of knowing I existed or not, but… I knew she did. And even if I didn’t know anything about her, I can still be sad about it, can’t I?”“Is it the pregnancy? Is that what made her so unique in your eyes?”Naegi itches his cheek and flicks his gaze away.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Dreaming of Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Extra tw: trans man gets knocked up, a pregnant girl is graphically killed, general noncon
> 
> This is my submission for Kamuegi week - Domestic!

It’s calm and quiet in the small, shaded area connecting the Main Course dorms and labs with the Reserve Course section of the Academy. Naegi’s become rather fond of it, guiding the both of them there every day to eat their food. His classmates don’t come this far often - Kamukura is pleased with the reprieve from the boring inanities of Naegi’s daily life, preferring to instead have all of Naegi’s focus on him, on his words, on the food Kamukura makes for him. His praise. His kisses. His undivided attention.

It’s simply _better_ when it’s just the two of them, secluded away from the rest of the world, only the Reserve Course students passing them by on their side of the courtyard.

Naegi is in the middle of a prolonged explanation of a game Nanami had introduced him to, his words being easily parsed and catalogued away to be accessed should he need to, and the rest of his brain relaxing and going numb listening to Naegi’s voice. It’s soothing. One of Naegi’s hands plays idly with his hair, fingers combing through it, the gentle sun washing over him. Then Naegi’s voice trails off and his hand stills. Kamukura traces the path of his gaze and sees a small group of Reserve Course students walking by.

He’s looking at that girl from the Reserve Course again - Kamukura feels his jaw tense momentarily, a physical reaction he forces away as he consciously relaxes.

Naegi has some kind of fascination with the idiotic slut who’d spread her legs for a Main Course student in hopes that it would give her a way into transferring courses but had instead resulted in her getting impregnated. Her stomach is slightly distended, stretching at the starch white shirt of her uniform. Soon her bump will be too large for her clothing to properly conceal. 

Her family had been humiliated, and yet, in a way, her goal had been achieved. She hasn’t become an Ultimate as she desired, but she’s chained him to her for the rest of their lives with that one, simple act. She will remain a waste of space, an untalented whore, but she has raised her social status by clinging onto a talented person.

Pathetic. That’s all the mindless masses are good for. Spreading their legs and letting their superiors fuck them raw.

And yet… And yet, Naegi seems almost smitten by her, cheeks growing pink and his pupils growing wide with the beginnings of arousal. Kamukura feels… something. He feels irritated by her intruding on their lives, frustrated by being unable to understand the fascination, _jealous_ that Naegi has never looked at him like he does her. Like he wishes to have been the man who fucked her. To have made the mistake of impregnating a useless dirty whore like her.

He reacts almost without thinking, grabbing Naegi firmly by the jaw and forcing him into a kiss, turning his face away from that slut and returning his attention firmly to _him._

Naegi makes a surprised but pleased sound and leans into him, easily distracted. Kamukura almost feels angered by the victorious feeling that rushes through him, the bitter satisfaction at being superior to a talentless bitch. What has become of him, being so hostile and feeling so inferior to someone like _her?_

Naegi.

He’s _done_ something to him, claimed him somehow, the fascination and infatuation growing into something ugly and consuming until Kamukura cannot imagine a life without him.

How frustrating, someone like him, someone who had only arrived at this school on luck alone, someone who meandered through life with boring interests and boring friends… How _interesting,_ that his luck superseded his own in ways he could not understand. Perhaps it was only logical that he had become so obsessively infatuated with someone such as him. Kamukura does not need someone as talented as him - that someone does not exist. He _needs_ this interest. And therefore he _needs_ the first person to spark that interest within him.

And he won’t let some untalented slut take that from him.

He presses his mouth harder against Naegi’s and adapts easily when he opens his mouth and they press their tongues against one another eagerly. Kamukura guides it despite his inexperience, moulding himself to Naegi’s preference - tilting his head, sucking on his tongue, making it wet and deep - and when he pulls back to see Naegi’s red, contented face, he feels another burning sense of satisfaction.

No one can please Naegi as well as he can, he’ll make absolutely sure of it.

* * *

He’d been staring at her again today, watching as she kindly and happily stroked the bump in her stomach, until Kamukura had grown irritable and dragged him away from the courtyard and back to his dorm room on the Main Course campus. She always seems to appear at the most inconvenient times, flaunting herself in front of him, as though she _knows_ there’s a Main Course student sitting there, looking at her, wanting to shove his cock inside of her -

Kamukura feels the strange flush of anger and revulsion crawl up the back of his neck again.

He tenses his hands on Naegi’s plush red bedspread, focusing his senses away from the infuriating memory and back onto the boy sitting next to him, eagerly rambling about topics ranging from schoolwork to family to friends. He had easily gone along with Kamukura, only barely sparing a glance back to the Reserve Course girl, but even a glance was too much.

Losing Naegi to her is simply unforgivable.

Perhaps he has been neglecting his responsibilities and allowing Naegi’s eye to stray. He has been impassive to Naegi’s needs, the sexual urges a teenage boy would have. It’s only natural. To keep Naegi, spreading his legs is something he would easily do even if he finds no interest in sex.

He turns to Naegi and bluntly interrupts him. “Do you desire to fuck me?”

Naegi goes bright red, pulling away and avoiding his gaze. “I-I, uh, that’s. H-How come you’re asking that so suddenly?”

What an innocent and virginal response.

“... Are you concerned about having sex with another man?”

Naegi chews his lip for a second before shaking his head, but he doesn’t seem convinced of his own answer. Kamukura tilts his head before standing and unbuckling his belt. Naegi seems even more frantic and perturbed at his actions, eyes glancing away and back, clearly unsure of what to do. Kamukura unzips his pants and pulls them down, exposing himself before pressing two fingers inside of his labia before spreading them open.

Naegi’s mouth drops open and he stills for a moment before shifting awkwardly on the bed as his cock hardens in his pants, slowly growing larger and tenting them. He can’t seem to rip his gaze away from Kamukura’s pussy. “Ah… You… You’re…”

“Yes, I have a vagina.” Naegi’s breath gusts out of him as though struck. Kamukura tries not to feel too pleased with himself. He _knew_ he was the perfect partner for him. “Please feel free to use it.”

Naegi shakes out his daze then, standing and stumbling away from the bed to physically distance them from one another. “I can’t do that… I - I don’t… I’m not ready for that! I don’t have any condoms or anything! A-And… And… And you, I mean, that…”

He’s simply babbling nonsense, ears burning red with embarrassment and trying to excuse himself. But he’s aroused, he _wants_ him. He wants to fuck him and he’s denying it, lying both to himself and to Kamukura.

“I want to,” he says simply, disrupting Naegi’s rambling. “You do as well. It’s only natural.”

His response is to curl back further away from Kamukura.

“Unless,” Kamukura starts rather coldly, unable to keep the breadth of his jealousy from slipping into his tone, “you’d rather fuck that girl you’re always staring at, use her loose, dirtied hole instead of mine.”

Naegi startles, looking up at him with wide eyes and a pinched brow. "What…? I'm not - it's not like that!"

"Isn't it?" Kamukura challenges him, pulling his hand away from his crotch but leaving his pants opened before stalking towards Naegi, matching him step for step until he's backed into the corner of his room and there's nowhere for him to escape to. He looks almost afraid, but his cock is still hard in his pants. "Then tell me, _why_ do you keep staring at her?"

"I - b-because…" Naegi pushes himself further back, flattening himself against the wall and avoiding eye contact. "It's stupid, okay? And hard to explain! But I really don't want to be with her or anything, so I'm sorry that I made you feel like that!"

Kamukura's patience thins to snapping. He firmly grabs the back of Naegi's head, digging his nails into the scalp, and forces it towards him, pressing their mouths together and swallowing his pained noise. He licks and bites until Naegi opens himself and allows Kamukura to kiss him even deeper than he had in the courtyard the other day, sucking on his tongue and keeping their mouths firmly slotted together until Naegi is panting into his mouth and dizzy from lack of air.

These wet sounds, the slick and heat of their tongues sliding together, they're arousing Naegi even further - he can feel his cock throbbing in his pants when he grinds his palm into his clothed erection. Naegi whimpers into his mouth and tries to pull his hips back but there's no room for him to run from his touch.

This is perfect, exactly where he should be. Trapped against Kamukura and only giving _him_ attention and love.

An unfamiliar warmth blooms low in his abdomen, at once low and simmering as well as startling and intense. Something he only has blurry memories of from before the surgery, something he can only name as arousal. He pulls his hand from behind Naegi's head and uses both of them to pull open the moaning boy's pants undoing his buckle and unzipping them to pull out his cock before Naegi can protest.

It's slightly wet in his hands, heated soft skin, the tip drooling. He doesn't allow Naegi to break the kiss as he guides it between his thighs, the thick head of it spreading his labia and rubbing against his clit. Naegi inhales sharply and bucks his hips forwards reflexively, pushing himself further in between Kamukura’s hips.

Kamukura breaks the kiss, licking up a strand of drool from Naegi’s lips. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” He rocks his hips, closing his thighs and encasing Naegi’s dick tightly, urging him to return the movement. “I want you to feel good, Naegi,” he whispers, kissing him again when Naegi simply whimpers and stutters his hips back and forth in small motions.

It only takes another rough thrust forwards for Naegi’s inhibitions to fade, arms wrapping around Kamukura’s waist and eagerly fucking his thighs.

“Good, Naegi,” Kamukura praises, petting his hair and shivering with arousal. It feels better than he’d expected, having Naegi rutting against him like this, clinging desperately onto him and moaning needily - wanting _him._

He can feel his clit throb with every motion and his inner labia growing wetter and hotter, making the slide even easier and smoother. It’s _good._ Why he hadn’t taken this step sooner, he’s unsure. The newness of his body’s reactions and Naegi’s expressions are uniquely exciting in a way he hasn’t felt since his creation.

Naegi’s rhythm grows steadily more uncoordinated and rough as he approaches the edge.

“I’m close - _ah,_ Kamukura, I need to -”

“Naegi, let go,” he says soothingly. “Let yourself go.”

“Kamu - _Kamukura,”_ Naegi whines, clinging tighter onto him as he orgasms, cock twitching between his thighs.

After a few moments of gasping, heavy breaths, Naegi’s body relaxes and Kamukura releases him for him to slump back against the wall. He looks exhausted, flushed and sweaty, lips still slick and plump from their kisses before, cock softening and shiny with Kamukura’s arousal.

It’s a delectable sight. Kamukura still feels hot and tense, his arousal only growing as he slides his boxers and pants back up. He can feel Naegi’s semen, thick and hot spreading across his pussy and sliding down his thighs.

“Kamukura, that was…” Naegi pants, seemingly unable to find words.

He kisses him again, claiming his territory. This is his. Making Naegi feel this way, look this way, it’s _his._ Naegi doesn’t need anyone other than him.

* * *

He had thought he had made a strong step towards cementing their relationship. A physical connection to accompany their emotional one. And _yet._ Another day, another lunch period spent bitterly watching Naegi waiting distractedly to ogle that Reserve Course bitch.

He’s had enough.

This is simply _enough._

He silently stalks through the Reserve Course section of the Academy, following the girl through the nearly empty halls. She has a habit of going out with friends, spending her evenings socializing with the few students who had not completely ostracized her for her mistake - no doubt the bottom feeders who had latched onto her knowing that one day she would wed the Ultimate that had fucked her.

She hasn’t noticed him despite him walking a mere two steps behind her. Soon, she’ll be passing through a section of the school where very few people ever frequent. He flexes his hands. Soon.

She’s tapping away on her phone, texting her friends, completely ignorant of the imminent danger haunting her steps. Making plans to meet up again, complaining about her studies, mundane concerns of a teenage girl with no concept of the outside world. It’s so incredibly banal that it’s almost insulting.

The exit door to the back pathway towards the dorms opens loudly in the silence of the night and he follows her out. The moment the doors close behind them, he whips his arm out and grabs a handful of her hair, her shriek being silenced as he turns and slams her face first into the wall. There’s a satisfying crunch of cartilage and he lets go of her, coldly watching her collapse.

With choking sobs and fearful gasping she scrambles on the ground to face him.

“You,” he accuses shortly. “You’re the one he keeps watching when he should be watching _me.”_

She whimpers in confusion. “Who?”

“Naegi Makoto, from the 78th batch. An _Ultimate_ beyond your grasp, you untalented wretch. Every day, every lunch period, you pass by the garden area where you know he eats to make his eye stray as though one Ultimate was not enough for you.” He’s almost surprised at himself, the bitterness and anger rising up like bile he can’t help but spit at her.

Though, his words seem to fall on deaf ears as she tries pathetically to grab her phone without alerting him. He stomps hard on her hand making her scream, and when she pulls it back he stomps down again, cracking her phone and rendering it useless.

“You can’t escape me. It’s pointless to try.”

“Wh-who the hell are you even talking about?” she sobs, cowering against the wall, snivelling, voice thick and hard to discern with her broken nose spilling blood down her face.

It infuriates him. It fuels the bitter fire churning in his stomach. Who is he talking about? Who? How dare she ask him that. As though she doesn’t know. And yet, when he looks at her, he sees the honesty in her face. The true fear and confusion. She truly has absolutely no idea that Naegi had been watching after her, lovestruck, admiring her every day.

He reacts in reflexive, overwhelming anger, kicking out at her stomach with such force that her entire body slams back against the wall, skull cracking against it. She coughs wetly as she keels over, gagging before vomiting, crying harder and protectively cradling her stomach. He can see a fresh wave of terror rising in her, unsure if her unborn child is alright.

“Why are you _doing_ this? I d-don’t know anything! Please, I-I’m pregnant, my baby -”

She thinks he doesn’t know that? That he had kicked her unknowingly, that he would spare her now that she had professed her sin to him, that he _cares?_

He kicks her again, harder, and she pukes up bile while covering her stomach uselessly

“St-Sto...p… Please,” she whimpers, curled up on the ground.

He won’t deign her with another wasted breath. She isn’t worth even the dirt he steps on. All she is worth now is becoming an outlet for his frustrations, and a corpse to decorate the Reserve Course as a reminder of their true status in life - nothing but toys for the truly talented of the world.

He kicks her stomach again and again until she vomits again, the bile coming up red this time, and he sees her legs spasm and blood start to pool out from between them.

Grim satisfaction is all he can use to describe how he feels then.

One life down. He stops wasting time and rests his heel on her face. She’s barely conscious, face a mess of dirt, tears, snot, vomit and blood. Weakly, she manages to raise a hand and try pushing at his foot but the pressure is nearly unnoticeable.

As an untalented person, the best thing she can do is die.

He raises his heel and brings it down hard on her temple, then again, and again until bones crack and her skull begins to collapse. When her face is ruined, distorted by her shattered skull and brain matter is sticking to the bottom of his shoe, he stops, breathing heavily.

She’s a disgusting mess. At some point, she’d pissed herself, helpless and pathetic. He wipes his shoe off on her body, and then leaves her there to be found.

* * *

When the news is broken to the school, Naegi reacts predictably. He’s far too empathetic to hear of some girl dying, of her unborn child being murdered while still in the womb, and react logically. He did not even know her name until her passing was being spread around the academy like a wildfire catching on dried brush, and yet he mourns for her.

Naegi doesn’t shed any tears, doesn’t pretend he had been anything more than a distant admirer, but he speaks of nothing but her the entire afternoon - wondering if her family is suffering, wishing the person who had done her harm will be caught though he never will be, and sadly bemoaning the loss of an innocent life who had not even had the chance to be born.

It’s infuriating.

Why must he be so concerned about the death of a whore like her? A talentless, ugly, broken bitch who hadn’t even _noticed_ him. Nearly every day Naegi had gazed at her and she hadn’t even _noticed._ Kamukura wants to gather her body from the morgue and desecrate it further for her stupidity.

“I just… can’t believe it,” Naegi murmurs, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling in shock. After the school wide assembly discussing the loss, the students had been dismissed for the day. Normally, Kamukura would be pleased to have a day just to the two of them, a treasure he could so rarely enjoy, but it had so far all been wasted on Naegi’s musings.

He’s seated at Naegi’s desk, organizing and then reorganizing the items scattered across it, the painful dullness of it helping to distract from how violent he feels listening to that girl’s name crossing Naegi’s lips.

“It’s just… This world isn’t fair. You know?” Naegi rolls over and buries his head in his pillows.

Kamukura can understand the sentiment. It _isn’t_ fair. Not after all this work simply to have that annoying girl still smearing her presence in their lives, a stain he couldn’t scrub out. How long until it fades away into memory?

“Who would _do_ something that…?”

“What about her is so special?” Kamukura asks, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

Naegi perks his head up from his pillows, looking at him with wide eyes. “Huh?”

“People die every day. Children, people younger and in more dire situations than her. And yet, you do not lie in bed every day weeping for them. So, what is it about her? You did not know her, you did not speak to her - she was a stranger. She did not even know you existed.”

“It’s not a matter of knowing I existed or not, but… I knew she did. And even if I didn’t know anything about her, I can still be sad about it, can’t I?”

“Is it the pregnancy? Is that what made her so unique in your eyes?”

Naegi itches his cheek and flicks his gaze away. “Not… in particular.”

Kamukura has many talents, not all of which he deigns to use very frequently, but he draws on some of the more neglected ones now - Ultimate Therapist and Ultimate Actor, making his voice softer, more convincing. “It’s alright, Naegi. You’re hurting. I want to be here for you, but that means you need to be honest with me.”

Naegi hesitates again, going red and shrugging his shoulders. “It’s nothing important… I just… Sometimes I think it would be really nice someday to marry someone and have a kid. I know that’s really sappy and domestic but having a family just… I don’t know.”

Kamukura stares at him. That was the reason behind his fascination? That was why he’d been so invested in her life, so hurt by her death? The thought of having a child?

“I knew you’d think it’s weird,” Naegi whines, covering his blushing face.

He’d spent too long silent. “Not at all, Naegi. I understand. It’s only natural for some humans to desire procreation.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Naegi says in relief. “So that’s why it’s just so depressing she was killed - she seemed so happy to have a kid. And her poor baby too… You get it now, right?”

He does. Finally, he understands. He knows what he needs to do.

* * *

It's nearing three in the morning almost two weeks later when Kamukura uses his hacked handbook he’d stolen from the talentless slut’s body to enter Naegi’s room, slipping in under darkness to avoid prying eyes, watching Naegi carefully as he sleeps peacefully. The door quietly clicks shut behind him and Naegi doesn't react to the noise.

He waits a moment longer, simply gazing at the moonlit cast figure in bed, taking his time approaching him, footsteps silent on the carpeted floor. He’s certain he won’t be noticed until it’s too late - or even if he is, even if Naegi’s luck throws a wrench into his plan, he’s certain he’ll be able to force Naegi down and take it anyways. Still, he’d like to take his time.

The bed covers are easy to pull down and reveal Naegi laid out on his back, unaware and undisturbed. Kamukura turns away from his observations then, calmly undressing and folding his clothing neatly on Naegi’s desk.

When he’s naked he returns to the bed, easing himself onto it carefully to prevent disturbing Naegi’s sleep and pulling down his pants. His cock is soft, almost delicate looking. Kamukura leans in and kisses in, nuzzling against it. Naegi remains blissfully asleep and unaware.

Perfect.

He opens his mouth and gently takes Naegi’s cock in, moving his head back and forth, licking at the head and sucking until it begins to react on his tongue.

Kamukura pulls his mouth off when Naegi’s fully hardened, wiping the drool and precome off his lips before pushing himself upwards and positioning himself over top of him. How strange… He feels so warm, his pussy throbbing. It's a feeling he’s not quite prepared for. The anticipation builds low in his stomach as though his body is already preparing to take in Naegi’s child. When he lowers himself down until the head of Naegi’s cock rubs against his wet cunt, he shudders, eagerness filling him in a way it never has before.

Soon, he’ll be completely entwined with Naegi. They'll be tied together permanently. He can’t wait a moment longer, and with that impatience muddling his thoughts he firmly presses down until the head of Naegi's cock breaches him. There’s a pinch of pain from his hymen tearing that only serves to excite him more.

He moans without meaning to, his body simply reacting against his will - it’s almost frightening how much he wants this. His control is slipping. He can’t help himself from dropping himself all the way down in one go, letting Naegi all the way inside of him, the head pressing firmly against the entrance of his womb. His thighs twitch and fingers clench reflexively. It’s thick and full and _completing_ in a way he’s never felt before.

He clenches around the strange, full feeling and raises himself up before he can fully adapt to it before dropping himself down again. He exhales sharply, thighs trembling, and traces a finger around where Naegi’s cock is sheathed inside of him, his labia stretched tightly around it.

Soon, they’ll be permanently tied together. His mouth ticks upwards thinking about that girl’s bloodied, mutilated body. He will achieve what that girl could never dream of.

* * *

His body feels hot and strange when he feels himself being pulled back into awareness, sleep slowly pulling back like veils from his mind, and his hips reflexively roll upwards into a heavy weight pressing down on him and a heated _wet_ around his dick. A moan claws its way out of his chest before he even opens his eyes, a sharp tug of arousal making his body twitch.

When the tight heat moves and the weight shifts, he forces his eyes to open, adjusting to the darkness. His heart seizes when he realizes the weight is a figure straddling him, naked and lithe, the barest light defining their muscles and long, dark hair -

“K-Kamukura?”

It’s definitely him, he wouldn’t mistake the long dark curtain of hair for anyone else’s, spilling down his body and pooling on the bed next to Naegi’s head.

“What are you doi- _nggh!”_ His question breaks off into a moan when Kamukura thrusts his hips firmly down, a slick sound and that tight grip around his cock interrupting him. “Ah, _ah,_ fuck - Kamukura, what - what are you _doing?”_

Kamukura seems content not to answer him, simply raising himself up again before slotting back down on his dick, fucking himself in quick, sharp thrusts. It feels amazing, every bump and ridge inside of his pussy rubbing along him, tightening and drawing his orgasm close.

It’s almost dreamlike, completely removed from the reality he knows - surely this must be a dream. Why else would Kamukura be here in his dorm room, riding him while he’s asleep? It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had a wet dream about fucking his boyfriend, especially after he’d shown him his pussy that day, his mind spiralling into fantasies over it more times than he would care to admit.

“Kamukura,” he whines, grabbing his hips and trying to slow his thrusts down. He’s never had sex before, but it feels _too good._ “I’m - I think I’m close - slow down, please!”

Almost in defiance, Kamukura quickens his pace, the sounds of their laboured breathing mixing with the slick sounds. He can make out the shining gleam of sweat on Kamukura’s skin, his hair sticking to his body, the intensity in his eyes as he looks down at him. He looks down at where his cock is being used as nothing more than a sex toy and when his gaze focuses he startles and feels his stomach drop.

“Kamukura,” he warns, pushing at his thighs, forcing his mind to focus when his body is being assaulted with pure pleasure. “I’m - _ah_ \- not wearing a condom am I?”

“You’re not,” Kamukura replies simply, his pace never breaking or stuttering. The wet sounds are driving him insane, the arousal of the situation burning its way through his stomach and up his spine. Then the words sink into his mind and he grimaces, holding himself back from the crest rapidly approaching him.

This can’t be real. This isn’t actually happening.

“This... this is a dream, right?”

Kamukura looks down at him curiously, pausing for just a moment. “Do you have dreams such as this? Dreams in which I take your cock inside of me and let you to put your child into my womb?”

Put his child… inside of him? He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He can’t even begin to understand what that means. All he can weakly manage is, “H-Huh?”

Kamukura grinds his hips down, the tip of his cock rubbing against something hard and unyielding inside of him - _his cervix,_ his mind supplies blankly - and responds, “Tonight, I’ve decided to ensure both of our greatest desires come true.”

He fucks down again particularly sharply and Naegi is almost shocked at how his eyes flutter in pleasure, the pale boy moaning and sighing, his usually frigid composure ruined.

“Your child,” Kamukura says with a breathless voice, “I’ll carry it. And then we’ll be tied together.”

It takes far too long for those words to sink in. When they finally do, Naegi tries pushing him off again, more urgently than before but Kamukura doesn’t seem to notice. He’s too strong for Naegi to overpower him, but he’s so _close_ he needs to get him off now before they make a mistake that they can’t take back.

“Kamukura, stop!”

“No.”

It’s short and curt and chilling. Kamukura knows he doesn’t want this and still told him no, that he wouldn’t stop. He’s… being raped? Sure, last time they’d been intimate Kamukura’d been forceful then too, but Naegi hadn’t _told_ him no so he’d accepted part of the blame. But not this time.

When his physical attempts to stop him prove fruitless, he turns to his only other weapon, his words. “Wh-what’s wrong with you? Why are you doing this?”

“I told you - we’ll be tied together after this,” Kamukura almost moans. “You would never abandon someone carrying your child. You’re simply too loyal, too loving. I want that. You’ll never leave me.”

“I’m not going to leave you anyways! So just stop it! _Please!”_

“Then simply consider this a gift for you, a gift I’ll carry for you,” Kamukura dismisses.

A wild, bizarre thought strikes him then, about the other day and their conversation and the strange undercurrent of emotion in Kamukura he’d noticed but not been able to quite pinpoint. “Is this about her - about -”

Kamukura slides a hand over his mouth, muffling him, eyes colding staring down at him. That’s all the answer he really needs. Although _why_ he just doesn’t understand. He doesn’t have anything to prove! He doesn’t need to do this to show he’s better than a dead woman!

“I don’t care about her anymore -” _anymore,_ Naegi notes, “- all I want is this, right now. Don’t worry - I waited until my ovulation cycle was perfect. I’m guaranteed to become pregnant tonight. It will be exactly as I predict.”

Naegi shakes his head, staring up fearfully at the person he had thought he’d known. This isn’t right. None of this is right!

“I’ll grant your dream of becoming a father, Naegi. And then, you’ll love me forever.”

The absolute certainty of his words and the utter lack of empathy and morality is terrifying.

Shamefully, Naegi cries. He quietly whimpers and sobs and uselessly pushes at the immovable Kamukura whose hips keep slamming down onto him and drawing him closer and closer. He won’t be able to stop himself from coming for much longer.

Kamukura leans down and kisses him, a hand on his chin keeping his face still, fingers pressing into the soft part of his jaw to force it open. Another part of him violated, Kamukura’s tongue licking inside, their saliva mixing messily, the wet sounds echoing with the sounds of his rape. His head feels dizzy, the nearly painful arousal he’s fighting back and the lack of air buzzing around his mind.

“Give in,” Kamukura whispers in between the deep, unrelenting kisses. “Give in to me.”

Part of him is almost relieved when his body surrenders, his balls tightening and the molten tension low in his stomach snapping. Kamukura stiffens and moans, pussy tightening and coiling around him, milking out every last drop. Naegi sobs harder when he feels himself starting to go limp and Kamukura pulls off, a thick strand of his semen connecting their bodies.

Kamukura rubs a hand over where his womb is, flushed face satisfied. “I can feel it…You filled me completely.”

He can’t find any words to describe how hurt he feels. How violated. How betrayed his trust is. So he doesn’t. He curls up and chokes down his sobbing. Kamukura seems completely willing to ignore his feelings, laying down and spooning his back, kissing his neck and wrapping an arm around him, holding him tightly.

“You did so well, Naegi. Exactly as I needed you to. You’ll be the perfect father, won’t you?”

Naegi shudders and grinds the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the burning hot tears.

“We’ll wed. You’ll be _my_ husband. _My_ lover. _Mine.”_ Kamukura’s voice is dangerous and dark and unsettling, and the scant comfort he’d found in the embrace vanishes like mist. “We’ll have a happy life like you want - soft, fulfilling, _domestic.”_

The arms around him feel like a cage. He curls up tighter. Kamukura mimics him, keeping their skin contact.

“Don’t worry,” Kamukura soothes, voice changing into something warm. Naegi wonders how much of it is a lie. “You’ll understand that this was the right choice. You’ll learn to love me just as much as I love you. My Makoto…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed :3c


End file.
